The Snow Prince: A Konoha Fairy Tale
by Reicheru-saiyan
Summary: Sasuke/Sakura romance. The Snow Queen with a Naruto twist.This is a One Shot for now. Rated T for language. Reviews Welcome.


This is my first Naruto fanfic hope you enjoy it. Sasuke/Sakura is one my favorite pairs so I decided to start with them. ^.^

I love fairy tales and Naruto so I thought I'd combine the two. I've read some good ones so thought I'd give it a try.

Reviews are encouraged and welcomed : )

**The Snow Prince**

The Snow Queen belongs to Hans Christian Anderson.

All Naruto characters and Konoha belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

Gerta-Sakura

Kay- Naruto

Snow Prince-Sasuke

.

* * *

.

Sakura Haruno watched as the snowflakes floated down to cover Konoha in a blanket of glittering white.

_Why did it have to snow? It's not as if we don't know it's winter she thought._

This was the first time Konoha had seen snow in years.

She sighed as she watered her herbs set in the garden window of her small apartment.

A beautiful small pink rose bush was in the center surrounded by herbs she used for medicine and cooking.

"Why does it have to be so beautiful?" She asked herself while inhaling the sweet scent of the delicate pink roses.

Sakura scowled when she remembered where it came from.

Uchicha Manor's indoor garden was the only place where roses grew all year round.

When she had discovered the small rose bush outside her apartment she had thought it was from her ex best friend Naruto.

Seeing how he was practically glued to that ice cube Sasuke and hung out at the Manor like he lived there.

But to her dismay when she asked Naruto if had left the rose bush he said it wasn't him.

.

Sakura missed Naruto's friendship and cursed that Snow Prince for taking him away from her.

When Sasuke had left breaking her heart years ago she had withdrawn into herself.

Naruto had become her best friend against all odds helping her become a stronger person.

Nothing had ever broken their bond of friendship even when Hinata had finally gotten the courage to ask Naruto to be her boyfriend.

In fact they became even closer friends now that he had an idea of what she had once felt for Sasuke.

Ever since that no good friend stealing Uchiha had come back Naruto was always with either him or Hinata.

The only time Sakura saw him was when the Rookie Nine and their now extended group of friends got together.

She frowned, thinking about how Sasuke acted like he had never left breaking her heart and stealing her first kiss.

Sakura knew for a fact now that he had stolen her first kiss before he left and that it hadn't been a dream.

Once he returned all the memories of that night came flooding back.

.

* * *

_Flashback_

Sakura would never forget the day Naruto came home after defeating Madara, Kabuto and the rest of the Akatsuki a year ago.

He was battered and bruised yet had the biggest smile she'd ever seen on his face.

She almost didn't notice the figure he was carrying.

A tall dark haired man clad in a white jacket with the Uchiha symbol was slung over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

Her heart had skipped a beat and all the memories of Sasuke came flooding back at once threatening to engulf her in pain and betrayal.

Naruto had waved at her but she couldn't bear to see Sasuke and fled back to her apartment with tears falling slowly freezing in the cold.

She had only seen Sasuke twice since he had left Konoha. The first time he had completely ignored her just staring straight through her.

The next time had hurt worse than when had left her on the bench it had happened right after Sakura had confessed her "love" to Naruto.

Naruto had looked straight into her eyes and called her a liar and she would be forever grateful for that.

She knew then that she was the one who should end the proud Uchiha once she found out he would be killed on sight.

.

When Sakura finally faced the Snow Prince looking into his icy onyx glare she couldn't go through with destroying the man she still loved.

For a second she thought there had been a spark of hope and warm summer days in his eyes but imagined it was in her mind.

Sasuke quickly turned the tables on her grabbing her so close they could have kissed.

He said "Did you want another kiss, Sleeping Beauty?"

Sakura still felt the shock of discovering he might have kissed her before he left.

He finally let her go tossing her away from him into the cold snow.

"You are nothing to me, Sakura" He hissed in the iciest tone she had ever heard him use.

Kakashi Sensei had arrived with the others not far behind him.

.

A single tear rolled down her cheek as she turned to the arrogant Uchiha yelling "I hate you, Sasuke Uchiha. You truly are the Snow Prince".

She was so upset she threw her kunai with deadly aim and watched in horror as it struck his left shoulder trickling blood on to the snow.

Sasuke laughed pulling out the kunai and tucking it in his belt walking till he was standing right in front of her smirking.

"That all Konoha's Pink Blossom can do? Heard you were a perfect aim now. Could it be little Pinky still is crushing on me?" He said laughing coldly.

All of the love she felt for him turned into a block of ice in her heart. "No, Sasuke you are dead to me now" She replied just as icily.

Danzo had shown up then breaking his attention away from her then Kakashi had ordered her to take Karin to Kohona and she left never looking back.

.

Sasuke had finally returned on a wintry day to Konoha bringing back the painful heart break Sakura thought she'd left behind two years ago.

He was badly injured and taken to Konoha Hospital where she unfortunately worked as a head nurse.

She had vowed to act professional towards him despite the past they had together.

Lady Tsunade had perverse pleasure in telling her the she would be assigned to nurse Sasuke.

Sakura almost blew up but accepted with dignity and became his personal nurse.

When that ice cube had finally woken up he actually had the audacity to smirk at her and say "Aww Pinky is nursing me. Crushing again I see. Hn"

She looked him straight in the eyes with a cold stare saying "I will let Lady Tsunade know your awake.", then turned and walked away.

"Sakura, we need to talk ", He said trying to sit up as she was leaving but having difficulty due to his injuries.

.

Sakura turned and pushed him back on the bed holding him down firmly yet gently.

"Listen to me, Uchiha. I meant everything I said last time we met. We have nothing more to say to each other." She said angrily backing up.

Sasuke pulled her back and whispered "You had the chance to kill me and you didn't. I know you still..." he was cut off by her slapping him hard.

"I missed on purpose because I couldn't become a cold blooded murder like you. I'll hate you forever, Uchiha." She cried running out the door.

Lady Tsunade almost walked into her as she was running away and pulled her to a stop.

"What is wrong, Sakura?" She asked patiently.

Sakura wiped her tears away answering "Sasuke is awake and I..I refuse to be his nurse. I'm sorry, Lady Hokage."

Tsunade looked into her eyes and saw the pain radiating out in huge waves.

"I will attend Uchiha myself. Take a week off, Haruno" She ordered.

That week Sakura decided she would hate winter forever because of all the painful memories caused by the Snow Prince.

_End Flashback_

_

* * *

_

.

Sakura snapped out her memories as the phone rang insistently.

She answered "Hello", and found it was Naruto on the other end.

"Heya Foxy, Haven't heard from you in a while." She said smiling.

"Hinata wants you to come to her costume ball in two weeks." Naruto spit out.

Sakura couldn't believe it Naruto hadn't invited her anywhere in a long time because he knew she wouldn't come if Sasuke was there.

"Well is it OK if I come myself?" She asked worriedly.

Naruto shouted "Yes!" away from the phone and someone yelled, "Hell No!" back.

"Hey Sakura, You don't have to worry about coming alone I have the perfect man for you." Naruto said laughing loudly then yelling, "OW".

She didn't know if she should trust him but figured this could be away to get her best friend back from that frosty ice pop.

.

"I'd be honored to go to Hinata's costume ball. This guy better be good, Foxy, or I'll use my Earth Jutsu on you." She answered happily.

A loud gulp was heard then," Uh, Sure he's nice Sakura. In fact he thinks you're a princess and... OW, what was that for?" Naruto yelled.

Sakura laughed saying "Naruto you never change."

He replied saying "You should get your invitation soon. See you there."

_It sounds like he's trying to get rid of me. This has been my only chance to talk to him alone in months she thought sadly._

"Wait, Foxy_,_ do you want to go to Ichiraku's? I haven't seen you or Hinata in awhile and miss you guys." She said wistfully.

"Well, I uh we uhm" Naruto silently debated saying yes then he said quickly to Sakura "Sorry, Pinky, I'll be busy till the ball." and hung up.

.

Sakura slammed the phone into its cradle and paced across her small living room.

She kicked her chibi Sasuke dolls across the room angrily.

The Shippuden Sasuke thudded against her garden window and landed beside the rose bush while the others scattered around the room.

_Damn him I just know that Uchiha is behind this. Why did he steal Naruto, my best friend, away from? Does he hate me that much? She thought sadly._

She didn't realize it was almost time for bed until she glanced at the clock.

The picture of the Rookie Nine glared mockingly back hanging beside it.

"I'll give Ino a call and get some help for the ball...if she'll even talk to me after I shut myself off from everyone but Naruto." Sakura said sighing.

After she had come back from seeing Sasuke the second time she withdrew into herself more only confiding her fears and dreams to Naruto.

Everyone seemed to be paired off and she just felt like an outsider except with Hinata and Naruto.

They made her feel welcome and never alone yet managed to be the most romantic couple of the Rookie Nine.

.

Sakura missed Ino a lot but since she had gotten engaged to Shikamaru they were practically never apart making it hard to talk to her.

She stopped pacing and sat down debating whether to call or not.

With determination she finally picked up the phone and dialed Ino's number.

"Hey Ino, Sorry to call so late but I wanted to know if that offer of a makeover still stands." Sakura said shyly while crossing her fingers.

Ino couldn't believe that Sakura was calling her much less asking her for a makeover.

It still hurt that Sakura had shut her out not long ago.

"Is this about Hinata's costume ball?" Ino asked.

"Yes, I have no idea what to go as and Naruto's got a perfect date for Me.", Sakura said happily.

.

_Oh my God! She has no clue what that Ramen Head is up to. Finally Naruto has a brilliant plan and I'll give him full credit if it works Ino thought._

"Sure we'll pick out costumes together this weekend if you're free." Ino replied smiling and mouthing "YES" to Shikamaru who shook his head.

Sakura did a little happy dance while saying," Good Night, Ino Pig."

Ino laughed replying "Good Night Forehead.", then hanging up.

_YES! Finally something is going right for me she thought. _

When she went to smell her rosebush she spotted the Shippuden Sasuke chibi staring at her.

She picked up the doll wiping the soil off it then carried it with her while she turned off her lights and grabbed a cup of herbal to bring to bed.

.

* * *

.

Sasuke watched as Sakura smelled her pink rose bush then picked up his chibi doll brushing the dirt off and turned off her lights.

_She'd the throw the rose bush away if she knew it was from me he thought sadly. _

The Great Uchiha standing outside in the snow like a lovesick fool was laughable he could imagine what everyone would think.

He came by every night to make sure her apartment was secure before he went to bed.

Sighing he poofed to the manor and ended up falling on Naruto.

"OW, Teme, Watch where you poof to." Naruto said standing up straightening his Sage coat.

He helped Sasuke to his feet and got pulled down into the snow.

"What the hell are you doing here? It's after midnight, Dobe", Sasuke asked walking into his house leaving Naruto sprawled in front of the Manor.

Naruto bounced up following the Uchiha into the house straight through to the kitchen.

.

Sasuke opened the fridge grabbing a tomato juice and a glass from the cabinet then sat down at the kitchen table.

Naruto fidgeted back and forth before saying," After you walked out of the room Sakura said yes to the perfect date I told her I had for her."

Sasuke slammed his tomato juice bottle down hard on the table and glared at Naruto with the famous Uchicha death stare till he backed away.

"Damn you I told you not to interfere with my plan. It's working perfectly. She's missing you so much any day she'll try to get you back." He shouted.

Then he calmly sipped his tomato juice while thinking about how beautiful Sakura looked tonight wondering if she ever thought about him.

Naruto looking sheepish said "I know just thought with the ball we could speed things up. Sakura sounded really excited about it."

He laughed and continued "She seemed real interested in her "date" so maybe she's over you. I can't wait to see her face when she sees it's you."

Naruto had to run and duck as a tomato juice bottle shattered on the wall behind him.

He opened the pantry door hiding in case of more bottles.

.

"Aw, Teme, Don't be mad I want you to be happy. It's been a year so you can tell Sakura the truth." He said sticking his head out cautiously.

Naruto ducked as a glass shattered by the door splattering tomato juice all over his white sage coat.

Sasuke glared but didn't throw anything else, "You can see yourself out." He said walking by Naruto upstairs to his bed room.

The door slammed just as he reached the top of the stairs knowing Naruto was finally gone he entered his room.

As he was dressing for bed he looked at his adorable Sakura chibis and wondered why she had thrown his Shippuden one into the window.

Alone Sasuke's thoughts seemed to center around his pink blossom that he had lied to for so long.

.

Lying down on his bed he closed his eyes seeing Sakura's face then suddenly he sat up and looked at his side table.

Pictures were lined up facing him so he could lie in bed day dreaming about the past and what he wanted for the future of the Uchiha clan.

Naruto had given him three pictures of Sakura in all the stages of her life. He looked at them trying to remember that he'd make her happy again.

The first of a young Sakura giving the peace sign, second a teen Sakura sticking her tongue out, then a more somber grown up Sakura.

Knowing he was the cause of Sakura losing all the joy and laughter in her life Sasuke had to look away before he did something that he would regret.

He finally drifted off to sleep with Sakura's face in his mind. That night he dreamed of meeting her on the park bench where he had left her.

.

The weekend was finally here and Sakura was going shopping with Ino.

"So you really don't know who Naruto's setting you up with?" Ino asked when they finally were in the costume store browsing.

Sakura paused as she was going down an aisle "At first I was skeptical but Naruto knows me well. He'd better be cute." She said spotting a dress.

She pulled out the costume and held it up to herself so Ino could see.

"This is it, Forehead. It's perfect for you." Ino said sighing dreamily hands clasped to her chest.

Sakura stared down at the dress and was enchanted by it; the costume resembled a delicate pink rose.

Hugging it to her chest she twirled around on an imaginary dance floor.

She couldn't believe the luck in finding the perfect outfit on the first try.

.

The top was a strapless delicate pink that melded into a short dark green skirt with an over skirt of a light transparent green that fell to the floor.

Ino had wandered off and was holding a sapphire medieval dress.

"Now let's see if we can find accessories to go with these dresses."Ino said.

They rushed excitedly to the counter dresses in tow.

The saleswoman said," You two chose perfectly. I have all the accessories back here."

They followed her into another room filled with shoes, masks, jewelry and every accessory you could imagine lining shelves and counters.

Sakura's mask was the same delicate pink rose as her dress bodice and she had dark green high heeled sandals to match perfectly.

Ino's mask was dark blue with feathers like a Mardi Gra mask with matching dark blue platform sandals.

.

They both squealed in delight hugging each other.

As they went to check out Sakura got ready to pay, but Ino stopped her.

"It's Naruto's treat for being busy. He told me to use his money." Ino said.

While paying for it Ino smiled deviously at the real truth behind the money.

Naruto had given her the money but she knew that he wouldn't have come up a gesture like that by himself.

So she had threatened him with going into his mind and streaking in front of Hinata.

Finally he had spilled the beans and said it was from Sasuke.

They both left the costume shop feeling excited and giddy as teenagers.

Later they each went home feeling the rift was healing between them.

.

The next Wednesday Sakura decided to go by Ichiraku's for her lunch break.

She stopped outside when she heard two familiar voices.

"But Teme this is the perfect idea." Naruto whined while slurping ramen. He was sitting at a table opposite that ice cube Sasuke.

"I do NOT want to be friends with Sakura and that's final, Dobe." Sasuke shouted threatening to throw his tomato juice at Naruto.

They both turned when they heard a loud intake of breath from outside.

Sakura was standing with a single tear rolling down her cheek.

For Sasuke it was a flash back to the last time they met before he came back to Konoha.

Naruto scrambled after Sakura as she was running away.

He was in such a rush he forgot Ichiraku's had been rebuilt after the war and went straight through the paper window crashing to the side walk.

"Sakura", Naruto shouted but she was already gone.

"Not again, Naruto, this is the second time in a month." Ichiraku said shaking his head.

Sasuke appeared and gave Ichiraku enough money to cover the damages.

The rest of the paper window came crashing down on to Naruto.

"This time it's my fault. The Dobe was just trying to fix what I broke." the proud Uchiha said while picking Naruto up from the broken debris.

.

Meanwhile Sakura was back in her apartment crying her eyes and throwing all of her Sasuke chibis across the room making it rain Uchihas.

_I thought I was over him but having him say he didn't want to be my friend really hurt badly. His icy glare when he saw her hurt the worst._

_Since he had stolen Naruto away I figured he had to have changed since that's Naruto's way. He's still the same Snow Prince as before she thought._

"Damn that friend stealing ice cube!" Sakura shouted out loud.

She wiped the rest of her tears away and punched her Sasuke punching bag a few times.

"I will have the best time at the costume ball and forget all about that arrogant Snow Prince." Sakura announced to all the Sasuke chibis.

She ate a quick lunch and then walked the long way back to work.

The rest of the week she threw everything into work and tried to forget Sasuke.

.

* * *

.

The night of the costume ball had finally arrived and Sakura was putting on the finishing touches to her costume and pulled her hair into an up do.

She hurriedly watered her herbs and rose bush knowing Ino would be there soon.

Sakura sniffed the fragrant blooms and summer time filled her mind.

She looked out the window at the fresh snow fall making Konoha a Winter Wonderland.

"I can't wait till winter is gone" She grumbled angrily.

A knock at the door startled her out of her musings she went and opened it.

"Sakura you're beautiful." Ino exclaimed looking like a princess.

"Thanks, Ino Pig, you're looking great as usual." Sakura said smiling while grabbing her cloak and purse.

.

Ino grabbed her pulling them out the door closing it behind them.

"Come on Shika's waiting. Let's go Forehead it's time to meet your Prince Charming." Ino said as they walked outside.

Shikamaru stood waiting in a knight costume mumbling, "Troublesome Women."

Sakura and Ino joined him each taking his arm. "Ladies let's go."

Shika said then poofed them in front of Uchiha Manor.

"What the hell?" Sakura screeched as Ino closed her ears.

"We knew you wouldn't come if you knew it was here. Hinata loves the ballroom so Sasuke let her have the party here." Ino explained.

"I will not go in that ice cube's house!" Sakura shouted.

"It's a costume party you won't even know he's here." Ino replied pushing her in the open door.

.

This was the first time Sakura had seen Sasuke's house and she was shocked.

The foyer was decorated in an understated elegance as was the rest of the house.

All three of them stood with their mouths hanging open as they saw Naruto walking towards them with Hinata.

Naruto was dressed as Gai Sensei in a green jump suit, orange vest, black wig and bushy eyebrows.

Hinata who was trying to hide was pulled in front of him.

"Look what I made Hina chan wear!" Naruto said not noticing when Hinata winced.

The proud Hyuga Heiress was clad in a matching green jump suit, with white bandages, orange leg warmers, and black wig with bushy eyebrows.

"Naruto, would you please answer the door?"Hinata asked scowling.

She turned to them crying "Naruto was so happy when he chose our costumes I just couldn't say no."

.

Tenten dressd as Cleopatra came up and gave Hinata a drink.

"You look like you can use this."She said smiling.

Hinata gratefully took the drink saying "Thanks Tenten I do need one."

Hinata was about to take a sip when Naruto came up from behind and clapped Tenten and Hinata on their backs.

"Heya Tenten, where have you been?" Naruto asked.

They all jumped when they heard a loud growl coming from Hinata.

"Naruto!" She shouted holding her glass in front of her with one black bushy eyebrow sticking out of the top of it.

"Oy Hinata chan Why is there a black caterpillar in your drink?" Naruto asked pulling the offending fake eyebrow out.

Tenten, Ino, Shika, and Sakura tried to keep from laughing at how funny the couple looked.

Naruto holding the black "caterpillar" and Hinata aka Rock Lee dripping with Punch missing one bushy black eyebrow.

Tenten finally ushered them to the ballroom before Hinata killed Naruto.

"I need to get back to Mark Antony." Tenten said happily as she pointed to Neji in a Roman toga and a short black wig.

.

The ballroom was so beautiful decorated as a fairy winter wonder land that it softened Sakura's heart to her least favorite season.

Ino led Sakura to a table on one side of the ballroom close to the dance floor.

They sat down and waited while Shikamara went to go get their drink orders mumbling all the way to the bar.

From behind her Sakura heard a sexy rough voice say "You must be Sakura Haruno."

Ino's jaw dropped open Shikamara who had come back with the drinks closed it mumbling "Troublesome Woman."

Sakura turned around and saw the most beautiful man she'd ever seen.

He was over six foot with a slender yet muscular build, eyes the color of onyx, and long silky hair the color of the night sky.

She couldn't figure out what his costume was but thought he'd look great in anything.

He was wearing black dress pants and shoes with an icy blue long sleeved dress shirt.

The mask he was wearing covered his eyes and nose; it was light blue with snowflakes decorating the edges.

"Who are you?" Sakura finally managed to stammer out while staring avidly at the mysterious man.

The dark haired stranger smiled replying "Your date for the evening. You can call me Winter." and held out his hand.

Ino pushed Sakura off her chair and into his arms so he had to catch her from falling.

.

The ballroom was filled with all the villagers of Konoha in costumes and everyone was having a good time.

Kaskashi Sensei dressed as a nerd was hanging out with a Robin Hood Iruka and Kimoto the robot at a table in the corner.

Konohamaru looking dashing as a pirate was dancing with the Hokage Lady Tsunade who was decked out in a saloon girl costume.

Choji and Temari made a handsome couple dressed as a matador and a flamenco dancer; they were dancing a tango.

In the middle of the dance floor Might Gai dressed as a disco dancer in white with his hair slicked back was dancing his heart out.

Next to him Rock Lee in bell bottoms, velvet jacket, platform shoes, and a pimp hat was trying to disco but kept fumbling due to his shoes.

In another corner of the ballroom Shino a vampire was lounging in a chair watching Sai dressed as a mime bugging the heck out of Cowboy Kankuro.

Last but not least the Kazekage Gaara and his lovely date Matsuri were slow dancing; they made an adorable pair as a leprechaun and fairy.

.

Sasuke couldn't believe Sakura was here in his house at last even if it wasn't for him.

He was in awe of her beauty; he had always thought she was like a delicate pink rose instead of the flower for which she was named.

Guiding her to the dance floor Sasuke held her in his arms and they waltzed to a slow romantic song.

They danced till the small orchestra called for a thirty minute break until they started again.

"Would you like to see the garden, Sakura?" Sasuke asked secretly feeling like he was a teenager again.

Sakura looked around and saw everyone going to sit down or getting food and drinks.

"Won't the Snow Prince get mad if someone's in his private garden?" Sakura said defiantly.

Sasuke swallowed a laugh simply saying "We are good friends he won't mind."

She raised an eyebrow but followed him out of the ballroom down the hall to a set of double doors.

.

* * *

.

He opened the doors that led to the famous Uchiha Manor's indoor garden and Sakura gasped.

It was nothing like she had ever seen before or imagined a garden could look like.

One side had pink Sakura trees with a small pond beneath them and a dark bench beside it.

On the other side of the path all kinds of flowers, bushes, trees and plants grew in abundance making a beautiful mural of colors.

Sasuke slowly walked her to the small gate sitting in an arch of flowers at the end of the path.

Opening the gate he gently pushed her through placing his hand on her back.

He smiled as Sakura once again gasped in shock at how exquisite the surrounding garden was.

Roses were everywhere growing in a profusion of delicate and bold colors around the edge of the bower.

In the middle a large pond with a fountain dominated the area yet blended with the flora perfectly.

Sasuke led her to a bench in front of the fountain, they both sat down at the same time.

Sakura still taking everything in suddenly noticed the statue on top of the fountain and looked closer at it.

The statue was a work of art; a couple in traditional Japanese kimonos gazing deeply into each other's eyes while holding hands.

_But it can't be. Why would Sasuke have our faces on those statues? He hates me after all she thought _shaking her head.

"What is it, Sakura?" Sasuke asked worriedly watching as her expression changed to sadness.

Sakura turned and faced him replying "For a minute there I thought those statues had frosty pop's and my faces. It can't be though he hates me."

He wiped away the tear that slid down her cheek feeling like a villain for making her cry.

"Shh, Sakura don't cry. Maybe the Snow Prince's heart has melted." He whispered softly to her.

"Winter that ice cube's heart will be frozen forever. He's always hated me even before he left." Sakura said sadly.

Sasuke gently picked up her hand and kissing it while looking deep into her eyes.

.

He pressed a button underneath the side of the bench and snowflakes started to slowly flutter down.

Sakura looked up and saw there was a sky light opened to let the snow fall in the rose garden.

Since the garden had all glass walls it looked they were actually outside in a land of snow.

"It's so beautiful." Sakura whispered watching the snowflakes land on the pond dissolving into it.

Sasuke stood up and held out his hand, "Will you honor me with this dance, Pink Blossom?" he asked shyly.

Music wafted in with the snowflakes as they danced around the garden in a world of their own.

They stopped in front of the biggest pink rose bush; she noticed that a smaller one was missing beside it.

"So that's where my rose came from." Sakura said gazing at the spot covered with new soil.

.

Sasuke quickly tried to distract her "I think it's a beautiful night don't you?" he said anxiously.

She turned looking at him "It was a mistake to come here all I've talked about is that arrogant snowman….I..I hate winter." Sakura said with vigor.

He was surprised she had always loved winter better than any season when they were younger.

She had once told him that winter had the ability to transform the world into a magical fairy tale and he had as always replied "Hn".

He stroked her cheek while asking "Why do you hate winter so much, Sakura?"

She shivered under his touch answering "I hate winter because of the Snow Prince. He broke my heart four times; three of those times were in winter.

So I've come to associate pain, heart break, and betrayal with this season. It will never be the same."

Sasuke felt his heart clenching as he saw the barely concealed pain in Sakura's eyes.

.

"Tell me I am a stranger. I've heard you can talk easier with one you don't know so well." He said coaxing her back to the bench.

"The first time he broke my heart was when he left me on a bench after stealing my first kiss.

Second time happened when Naruto and I caught up to him and he ignored me completely." Sakura said tears threatening.

"The third was the worst when I was going to kill him but couldn't. We both said awful things to each other and from that day on my heart froze to him.

When I saw Naruto carrying him into Konoha it was the final time my heart broke. To top it off he's stolen my best friend." She continued huffing angrily.

A tear slid down Sasuke's cheek at the pain and heart break he'd caused her for so long.

"Sakura, there's something I need to tell you" He started to say as they heard a gong striking midnight.

She stood up saying "We'd better get back to the ballroom. Thank you for giving me beautiful memories, Winter."

Damn he thought as he closed the sky light and escorted her back to the ballroom.

.

They opened the doors as the clock struck midnight and everyone was taking off their masks.

Sakura took off her mask and looked expectantly at Winter knowing he would be beautiful under his.

Sasuke fidgeted he knew he was trapped time had flew by before he could make the early escape he had planned so this wouldn't happen.

Naruto bounded up dragging Hinata "Hey Teme, why have you not taken off your mask yet?" he asked loudly.

Sakura turned to look at Naruto and back to "Winter" before marching up and standing on tip toe to rip off his mask.

"YOU! How could you….How dare you?" She yelled loudly throwing his mask to the floor.

Sasuke had the grace to look ashamed at her finding out about his masquerade as her date.

"Sakura, listen I tried to tell you..." He started to say but was interrupted by Sakura slapping him hard and stomping out.

Sasuke turned to look at Naruto who was busy trying to hide the only tomato juice bottle in sight.

.

"Stupid Teme, you didn't tell her yet. Go after her and tell her the truth." Naruto shouted while trying to shove the tomato juice across the table.

The bottle ended up airborne spilling all over Hinata who was just about to eat her dessert.

Hinata sat there in shock dripping with tomato juice; her one bushy eyebrow that was left fell with a loud plop into her pudding.

She stood up pulling off her wig and started to chase Naruto around the ballroom hitting him with the wig.

Sasuke took off after Sakura hoping he would catch her before she got home and locked him out.

All the while Kakashi Sensei is clicking away with his camera capturing Hinata finally losing her temper at Naruto.

Everyone is laughing watching the funniest scene since the jello mishap at Neji's last party.

* * *

Sakura had run blindly out of the Manor following a path she knew all too well.

She sat on the bench as the snow fell softly on the bare Sakura trees nearby.

Rubbing her arms she regretted not grabbing her cloak as she had fled as if the devil himself was behind her.

_I should've known "Winter" was too good to be true. Snow Prince was probably laughing the whole time she thought_ wiping her tears away.

She heard crunching in the snow and looked up to see Sasuke standing there holding her cloak.

He sat down while draping the cloak over shoulders then turned her to face him.

"Sakura, please listen to me. The Hokage has given me permission to tell you the truth." He said emotionally.

Sakura pushed away from him hugging her cloak around her "Can't you just leave me alone? I don't want to hear anything you have to say." She cried.

"I won't let you leave unless you listen to me." He said smirking while pulling her on to his lap.

She shrieked and tried to wiggle out of his tight hold "Fine, Uchiha tell me how much you hate me." She muttered in defeat.

.

"When I started the academy I was chosen to start training for Anbu Ops. All I wanted was revenge on Itachi so I took the chance to hoping I would get it.

My mission was to go undercover and infiltrate Orichimaru's lair but I got in too deep letting my thirst for revenge corrupt me." Sasuke said sadly.

"After I killed Itachi learning the truth too late which I will regret forever I found out Orichimaru knew.

When I found out I went into a berserk rage killing him; that should've been it I wanted to stop.

Finding out Danzo was the one responsible was too much I couldn't stop till he was dead." Sasuke finished tightening his hold on her.

Sakura was in shock tears streaming down her face she turned to face him looking into his eyes.

"Why didn't you tell us? We could've helped you. God, Sasuke, do you realize all the pain you've caused this village?" She cried angrily.

"I know and you don't know how much I wanted to tell you but couldn't because of the oath I took. Sakura, I love you. I've always loved you.

Pushing you away froze my heart until I saw you that one last time before returning to Konoha. Forgive me, Pink Blossom." Sasuke said.

.

"Sasuke, I don't what to say. I …I forgive you. I know you couldn't tell anyone. Naruto he would've blown your cover in one day." She said laughing.

Sasuke turned her sideways on his lap saying "Is that all? You forgive me and that's it nothing else to say?" He teased hugging her.

Sakura looked into his eyes and saw the boy she loved long ago grown into the man she still loved.

"I love you. You know I've always loved and will forever. I just can't believe this is happening it feels like a dream." She said shyly.

"I remember the last time we were here. Kissing you stayed in my mind always." Sasuke whispered in her ear.

"You've stayed my first and only kiss." Sakura confessed blushing.

His eyes widened in surprise "We have that in common in then. How about a second kiss?" he asked innocently.

She put her arms around his neck pulling his head towards until their lips touched.

The kiss was perfect; everything they both dreamed it would be for so long.

.

Sakura pulled back laughing "Wasn't Naruto your first kiss? She asked teasingly.

Sasuke sweat dropped replying "Of course you would remember that. Bumping lips does NOT count as a kiss. You're the first and only woman I've kissed."

"My plan of winning you is officially successful. I knew if I kept Naruto away from you long enough you'd eventually try to get him back" He added deviously.

"I figured you were up to something when Naruto wouldn't give me the time of day any more. Thanks to your plan you're all mine Uchiha" She said happily.

Sakura laughed asking "Was it you who gave me the pink rose bush and are those our faces on the fountain statue?" lifting her head up to meet his eyes.

Sasuke blushed at her questions but reluctantly answered "Yes to both questions. I kept your kunai and have pictures and chibis of you too."

.

"What? Oh my god I can't believe you have chibis of me. I have all of your chibis but would never have admitted if you didn't first." Sakura said laughing.

He growled "Damn that Dobe he lied telling me he spilled everything to you before I went after you" then he continued "I knew you had my chibis."

She glared at him before asking "How did you know about your chibis? No one knows except Naruto."

"Well after returning a year ago I made sure your apartment was safe and secure before I went to bed every night.

Two weeks ago you must have been angry since you threw my chibi at the window." He replied.

Sakura looked at him shocked "You made sure I was safe after all this time. Aww that is so sweet." She said adoringly.

"You know this isn't the original bench we're sitting on." Sasuke said smirking knowingly.

She eyed him with surprise "Where is it then?" She asked curiously.

He smiled and replied "Sitting under the Sakura trees in my garden. I made that garden for you seeing how Ino's love of flowers rubbed off on you."

She kissed him gently "What will you do now? Are you still an Anbu Op after what happened?" she questioned.

"I am no longer an official Anbu Op. I had to resign and wait one year until I could let the truth out.

All along I still sent information back to Konoha so I was still considered an agent even though a rogue one.

Right now I'm a free lancer that works for them soon I'll be eligible to be a Jonin Instructor." Sasuke answered brushing her hair behind her ear.

.

He got up and kneeled before her "I know that it's not the most romantic place but it holds a special place in my heart.

I promised myself I would come back for you and now I finally have my Pink Blossom.

Sakura Haruno, Will you give me the honor of being my wife?" Sasuke asked looking into her eyes.

Sakura felt as though her heart had melted and her love for him was overwhelming her all at once.

"YES!" She exclaimed happily hugging and kissing him till they were both out of breath.

He pulled away saying "Hey I'm not done yet.", then handed her a small black jewelry box.

She started crying when she opened the box and saw what was inside.

A golden ring with small blue diamond's formed a snowflake and the middle a delicate pink rose; petals made of pink diamonds and the leaves emeralds.

He put it on her finger and wiped away her tears away "It symbolizes how you melted the Snow Prince's heart.

How you were my summer rose in my never ending winter." He said softly.

Sakura was so touched she couldn't speak for a minute then replied "I love you, Sasuke Uchiha. You'll always be my Snow Prince."

Sasuke noticed it was colder than when he had arrived and picked her up bridal style.

"Hey what are you doing?" She asked holding tightly while he walked away from the bench.

"I'm practicing carrying my bride." He smirked as he walked back to Uchiha Manor.

* * *

When they arrived everyone was gone except Hinata now shed of her Rock Lee costume.

"Aww you two are finally together. I'm so happy for you guys." Hinata said shyly.

Sasuke put Sakura down and asked "Where's Naruto?" as he closed the door and shook off the snow.

Hinata looked around innocently answering "In the kitchen getting a snack. Follow me I'll show you."

They followed her into the kitchen where their eyes turned anime white and they said at the same time "Naruto!"

Naruto was in the middle of the kitchen floor surrounded by empty tomato juice bottles and covered head to toe in tomato juice.

"Uhm hi guys. You see Hinata thought that she would return the tomato juice favor. When I asked why she didn't like our costumes she got mad.

Then told me a costume party is where you wear masks and no one knows who you are.

I said everyone thought you were Rock Lee so she emptied the rest of the tomato juice on me." He said trying to wring his jumpsuit of juice.

Sasuke, Sakura and Hinata busted up laughing at Naruto's current state of attire.

His wig was half off, one bushy eyebrow was gone the other hanging off, the tomato juice on his green jumpsuit made him look like a weird monster.

.

"Hey Sasuke I'll restock your tomato juice first thing in the morning" Naruto said while grabbing Hinata and running out the door.

"DOBE!" Sasuke shouted and started to run after them but Sakura snatched his arm and kissed him.

"I'll help you clean up then you can take me home." She said smiling deviously.

Sasuke realized that Sakura was more important than his tomato juice, in fact he might be able to give it up altogether.

_Naw forget that I need my juice. Naruto will restock me later he thought already missing his tomato juice again he thought._

"Sasuke" Sakura's voice cut in on a dazed looking Uchiha who was still staring at the empty bottles.

"Hn" He replied without thinking what his old reply would do to Sakura.

"I was just going to say that I found one bottle of tomato juice. Now I think I'll keep it till you stop saying Hn." She said.

Laughing she showed him the bottle and ran out of the kitchen at break neck speed.

Sasuke's eyes got lit up, "SAKURA!" he shouted chasing after her dreaming of the last tomato juice.


End file.
